


Danganronpa & Yttd Fanmade Stuff

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Execution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Basically stuff I want to write that aren't fics.Like fanmade executions, couple kids, stuff like that.Chapter 1: Hajime and Chiaki, Couple Execution
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa & Yttd Fanmade Stuff

Hajime and Chiaki have been found guilty, time for the punishment.

Chains flew through the rest of the survivors and clasped onto both of their necks, pulling them too a room with lots of machines.

The chains forced them to sit on a couch in front of a T.V and a game console.

Monokuma hooks them up too the machine and boots up a game.

'Super Fujisaki Bros.'

A speedrun timer starts, but it starts at one minute and starts to count down.

Chiaki quickly presses starts and the two use all the glitches and shortcuts they knew.

But eventually the timer hits zero. A close up to the screen revealed a 'Game Over' screen.

Going back it showed Hajime and Chiaki getting electrocuted, like in cartoons. The currents spreading to both of them because they were on the same couch.

Finally they died in each others arms.


End file.
